


yeah I'm making a fic with a minute to go

by emokid6969



Series: Young and Recless [1]
Category: Leverage, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The West Wing
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969
Summary: Adam is tired of, well, basically everything, except of course for the lovely scent of the room, which -- well, Adam is un-tired of a few more things than that, mostly people, but, on the whole, what Adam is, in relation to every possible thing, is tired.or:Lying to kids sucks: don't do it, or else (the Batmeh story)





	yeah I'm making a fic with a minute to go

stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff  
stuff stuff


End file.
